30 Days of Night World (April2013)
by TheBrightestNight
Summary: A story, a drabble, a thought, an idea, a snippet, a one-shot everyday for every day in the month of April.
1. Break

**I've started a series of fanfictions where I post drabbles of blossoming ideas from various fandoms each month, a "chapter" for that fandom a day.**

**January was Sherlock, February was Doctor Who, March was Twilight, and this month is Night World. Next month's is up in the air but I do plan to alternate between fandoms each month. Which fandom is for me to know and you to find out.**

**I'll attempt to post every day and if I don't you'll get the number of chapters for the number of days I'm absent. Suggestions or ideas for this particular fandom are welcome (because writer's block will probably be the reason for my absence) in reviews or PMs.**

**April: 30 drabbles that have anything and everything to do with anything and everything Night World. I'll leave you to your own imaginations afterward.**

**They can be AU, OOC (but I don't particularly like OOC, so you won't see it often or at all), AH etc., etc., can feature any of the characters at any one time or an OC, may vary in length from a sentence to a paragraph to a page to pages. Themes may range from sweet to fairly dark and everywhere in between.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

#01 | Break

"Listen, Hannah," Thierry started. "I don't think we should be too close anymore."

Hannah's breath caught. "You're kidding, aren't you?" Her voice shaking slightly.

He turned to face her, his face a forced mask of anger as he said, "No, Hannah, I'm not. We're through!"

* * *

**On a side note: If any of my readers for Cold Comfort are reading this I'd just like to say I'm not giving up on it, I've just hit an immensely huge, insanely annoying writer's block. I'm going to try my harderst to finish it!**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	2. Impossible

#02 | Impossible

The person grabbed my neck roughly and shoved me up against a nearby palm tree. I opened my mouth to let out a scream, but the person covered it with their other hand.

"Make a noise and I'll kill you." The man hissed, his voice so cold it sent shivers down my spine. "Got it." I nodded and slowly he removed his hand. I looked up to get a good look at my attacker. Hair as red as blood and shining gold eyes that were filled with malice and icy coldness. Oh crap. I was in for it now.

"Hunter?" I whispered incredulous. "Hunter... Redfern?" He smiled.

"The one and only." He said in his cold voice.

"Are... are you going to kill me?" I asked in small voice. He laughed making me go rigid. My breath was coming out in shallow gasps.

"Lighten up," he said stroking my cheek. I wanted to swat it away, but I thought better of it. "I'm not going to kill you... yet." Oh that was great. He wasn't going to kill me yet. Couldn't he just kill me now and get it over with? "Unless you want me to?" I cut my thoughts off and shook my head fiercely. He smiled. "Good, I wouldn't want to kill the messenger. They take too much upon themselves don't you think?" I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"W-what message?" I asked my voice just as small and raspy as before.

"I heard you were looking for theory a few minutes ago, correct?" He answered my question with his own. I nodded. "Well if you do manage to get into the house, I want you to tell him that I'm back, I'm waiting, and the Night World _will_ rule in the new millennia." His hand tightened on my neck as he said this, but I clamped my lips together and didn't make a sound. "I want you to give it to him personally and without anyone else, got it?" I nodded. "Good because if you don't then I _will_ kill you." He growled tightening his grip on my neck, cutting off my airways. I nodded again gasping air. I started feeling dizzy when he finally let go. "I'll be seeing you later, then, Alice." He hissed in my ear before disappearing.

I leaned heavily against the palm tree, rubbed my neck, and sucked in sweet, sweet breaths of air. Well at least now I had my way in, even if I did have to break in or kidnap Thierry. I wasn't going to die from the hands of that horrible, horrible man. I'd rather die trying to deliver the message.

I decided I'd wait until later tonight to try again with Nilsson. If that didn't work, then I was willing to fight. I didn't exactly know what the message meant, but it must mean something serious to Thierry.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	3. Date

#03 | Date

He was there, waiting for her, when she got to the restaurant. She paused, looking at him, through the window. He sat with his back to her, but he was looking around nervously, toying with his glass, bouncing his leg. He was clearly on edge and this night was only going to get worse for him.

Taking a deep breath, she went inside, ignoring the host at the door and heading straight over to his table. He froze when he saw her, clearly not expecting her so soon.

She smiled tightly at him and slipped into the seat across from him.

"I'm… I'm glad you could make it." He spoke quietly, averting his gaze, his leg taking up the bouncing again, after getting over that initial shock.

"No you're not." She responded immediately. He froze again, looking at her carefully. "You know why I came tonight."

"Yes, of course," he whispered.

She sat forward, clasping her hands together and resting her elbows on the table, being very unlady-like, and gave him an unfriendly smile.

"Good. Now, start from the beginning. And if I find out you lied or left out anything, you're going to be in a world of hurt."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	4. Hero

#04 | Hero

"What you did back there was incredibly brave." Thea whispered, giving Eric a light kiss. "And I appreciate it wholeheartedly." She stepped back, though, after this and her eyes took on a dangerous glint. "But I _can_ take care of myself."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	5. Cinderella

**Idea based off The Cheetah Girls' song, "Cinderella".**

* * *

#05 | Cinderella

"What do you mean all the guys have been kidnapped?" Mary-Lynette asked incredulously.

"Well, Quinn and I were attacked. We both fought, but she was… strong. And, Mary-Lynette, you said that you and Ash were attacked, too, right? Thea, Poppy, Gillian, Hannah, Jez, Maggie, Keller?" Rashel asked, looking at all the girls who were gathered in a large common area in one of Thierry's estates. They all nodded, worry building in their eyes. Panic started enveloping all of them except for Rashel, Keller and Jez.

"We need to figure out what's happened, then." Keller spoke up, breaking the yawning silence.

"Keller's right. They could be in danger." Rashel agreed.

"Or worse." Maggie whispered, staring, glassy-eyed, at the floor.

"Now's not the time to be thinking like that." Jez said loudly, bringing all the girls' focus on her. She looked determined. "We need to start figuring out what's happened and how to get them back. We're not a helpless lot of girls. We're strong and independent, and we're going to go save our soulmates."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	6. Magic

**Dialogue from Buffy the Vampire Slayer with names changed.**

* * *

#06 | Magic

"You sure this is a good idea?" Gillian asked quietly as her and Thea kneeled down in front of one of the many fireplaces in Thierry's mansion.

"Yes. I don't like seeing Delos and Maggie fighting. It's… it just breaks my heart." Thea responded taking a Lethe bramble— the plant of forgetfulness—from the bag full of them. "And I'm going to do this whether or not you're going to help me."

Gillian looked at Thea for a long moment before sighing, grabbing the Lethe bramble from her hand and throwing it into the fireplace.

"For Delos and Maggie, this we char," they said in unison.

"Let Lethe's bramble do its chore." Gillian continued.

"Purge their minds of memories grim," Thea said.

"Of pains from recent slights and sins." Gillian finished.

"When the fire burns out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast." Thea looked over at Gillian as she said this, looking just as nervous.

"Tabula rasa, tabula rasa, tabula rasa." They chanted together, as Gillian struck a match and lit the bramble.

"Gillian!" David called.

"Thea!" Came Eric's call right after.

"Coming!" They called back, together, glancing at each other before standing up and quickly running out of Thea's bedroom, Thea leaving the bag of Lethe brambles right next to the fireplace, where a moment after the door closed, an ember jumped and landed on the bag, easily melting the plastic and catching _all_ the brambles on fire.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	7. Charisma

**Dialogue from Lost, plus an OC.**

* * *

#07 | Charisma

"Oh, excuse me, I have to take this." Michelle says, taking her ringing phone out of her pocket and standing up, going off to the corner of the room. "Hello?" she asks quietly, forgetting that Thierry is a vampire and can still hear her, loud and clear.

"Do you think she'll want to join Circle Daybreak?" Rashel leans over and whispers to him.

He blinks and focuses in on her.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping. She's a powerful witch." He tells her quietly.

Just then Michelle's voice raises, slightly causing Rashel and Thierry to look over at her in her corner.

"Oh, no," She laughs without humor into the phone. "No. I stabbed him like you told me, and then I let him talk to me."

Thierry turns back to look at Rashel with confused, concerned expression that mirrors hers.

What had she just said?

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	8. Chase

#08 | Chase

He held gripped my hand tighter, cutting off any and all circulation, not that my hand wasn't already numb. We'd been running for only a few minutes, but it was through dense forest and underbrush. The roots tripped and trapped you, the branches—if low enough—caught your cloths, scratched you up. But nothing, nothing on this entire planet, would stop our pursuers.

"I… can't…!" I gasped, stumbling behind him.

He slowed a little to look back at me.

"You have to. We can do this. We can make it through this." he whispered, chest heaving. His grip tightened even more on my hand and we stood there, gazing at each other, both breathing heavily, until sounds of rapid footsteps alerted us that they were close.

He pulled me toward him, crushing his lips to mine for a split second, before turning and running again, still keeping firm hold of my hand, me pushing myself, pushing my limits over the max, to keep up with him. If he believed in us that much, than so could I.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	9. Nightmare

#09 | Nightmare

Gillian bolted upright in bed, shrieking. David was instantly awake, wrapping his warm, strong arms around her, comforting her. He pulled her into his lap and gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her hand with one hand, while his other was wrapped securely around her waist.

"Shh, shh," he crooned. "It's all right. I'm right here. You're safe." He comforted in the darkened room.

Gillian's breath came out in gasps as she sobbed, and she was shaking like a leaf.

"They're getting worse," she whispered through her sobs, her voice shaking just as much as she was.

"The nightmares?" David asked.

"No, one nightmare." Gillian answered in a suddenly steady voice. Ominous. Foreboding.

David stopped his rocking and looked down at her. She gazed back up at him with watery eyes and murmured, "You're death."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	10. Fight

#10 | Fight

Quinn walked up to Ash, chest puffed out.

"Do we have a problem, here?" he asked, looking back and forth between Rashel and Ash.

"Everything's just fine." Ash answered in a clipped tone.

Quinn stalked up to the two.

"Making trouble again, Redfern?" Quinn asked.

"John, it's fine." Rashel muttered, a little exasperated at the way these two acted. How Quinn always got so overprotective over her. "I've got this under control."

The teenagers in the cafeteria started gathering around the three, whispering and muttering, getting their phones out fingers ready to hit the record button if a fight should break out.

Ash smirked.

"Yeah, John, she's got it under control. Run along now." Ash made a motion for Quinn to leave.

That was the last straw for Quinn whose balled fist lashed out toward Ash's nose.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	11. Question

#11 | Question

Eric stood there, in the small kitty pool, filled about half-way with water and about 30 fake fish floating around him, in the commons area, holding up a sign for Thea that read: Out of all the fish in the sea, will you go to prom with me?

* * *

**This actually happened at my school. I didn't get to see it, but I heard about it from a friend. Adorable.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	12. Friend

#12 | Friend

Gillian went up to Thea and sat down next to her, hesitantly. Thea continued to glare at the food in her tray, pushing it around her plate.

"Listen, Thea," Gillian started quietly, also picking and pushing the food around on her tray. "I'm new at all this witch stuff and… you're much better at it than I am. You know more, and you've studied since you were, like, five—"

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" Thea interrupted glaring at Gillian.

Gillian sighed, per fork pausing, not liking the feeling of her friend's acidic glare.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're better than I am and always will be. You're a better witch. The grade I got on yesterday's potion test was a miracle. I don't think it'll ever happen again." Gillian mumbled, trailing off.

"Gillian," Thea said her voice a little softer, but hurt now. "I'm not upset that you got a better grade than I did. I'm upset that you felt you couldn't tell me." With that, she stood up, taking her tray with her and exited the cafeteria, throwing away her uneaten food on the way out.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	13. Mishap

#13 | Mishap

"Who's he?"

"Let's just say… we went to the beach for a nice day off and ended up housing a fugitive."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	14. Explosive

**Have to give credit to Burn Notice for giving me this idea.**

* * *

#14 | Explosive

"What are you doing?" He asked appalled at the mess in the kitchen. "C-four?" He looked at her incredulously, as he delicately picked up a bar that was already wrapped and stacked on one end of the table.

"Fake." She responded with a smile as she wrapped another.

"Oh, I see. So… you're just into the whole making fake explosive things? First the empty pipe bomb now fake C-four? How much trouble am I going to get into dating you?"

She simply smirked and continued with what she was doing.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	15. Saol

#15 | Soul

"He's a great leader and he's so strong. I don't know how he does it all the time. He's so calm and cool and collected." Hannah looked away from watching Thierry talk strategy with some of his workers. "But he has such sad eyes." She sighed, half to herself and half to Ash.

Ash looked over at Thierry then with slightly narrowed eyes.

"They carry the weight of all that he's seen throughout his lifetimes." Ash murmured quietly, looking for all the world like he knew exactly how Thierry felt.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	16. Habit

**This one's a bit darker than the previous.**

* * *

#16 | Habit

"Hey, are you all right?" the boy asked, noticing his guide's slightly pained expression and stiff walk.

"Fine." she answered through his teeth.

He looked ahead and they continued on in silence. He was new to this town and this girl he met from school, Melissa, was walking him back to his house. He'd missed the bus and his mom and dad always worked late, so walking was the only option left. At the crosswalk she'd bumped into him and offered to walk him home.

So here they were.

"You sure?" He asked a few minutes later, giving her a long sideways glance.

"I'm… sure." She most nearly growled, her mouth a thin line, her jaw clenched. But she wasn't. Fine, that is. Her muscles were cramping up, lights danced across her vision and the fact that there was a warm body standing right next to her pulsing with blood wasn't helping the situation at all.

Her instincts were kicking in. Her past began flashing behind her eyes along with those lights, reminding her of the monster that she was so desperately trying to contain. Trying to, but she was losing. It grinned at her, tempting her, whispering in her ear, coaxing her into attacking the innocent boy standing next to her. Every step was pure pain and she didn't know how far gone she was until she'd collapsed.

The boy gave a shout and caught her before she could hit the ground—like it would do her any harm—and held her in his arms, making it that much harder to resist.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his sweet breath blowing into her face, those gorgeous green orbs staring down at her.

She swallowed hard and her lips parted, giving into temptation. She just couldn't do it anymore. The monster inside cheered and leapt up from the pit she'd banished it to, taking control.

She spoke softly enough the boy couldn't hear and just like she'd planned he leaned in to attempt to hear her better.

She took a breath as if to whisper something in his ear and instead let her canines elongate and her eyes flash silver before sinking her needle-sharp teeth into his neck.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	17. Prisoner

**Another idea that Burn Notice gave me.**

* * *

#17 | Prisoner

"And what about the guards?" He asked softly.

"Warn me when they're coming." she said in the same soft tone, but also like it was obvious.

"And then what?" He looked over at her, then with a blank expression.

She let her eyes flash silver, her canines pushing down on her lower lip, for a very brief moment.

"I'll take care of them."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	18. Car

#18 | Car

"Nice." She commented sliding into the small, black Porsche that he'd just pulled up in.

He grinned as she closed the door and buckled her seatbelt.

"So… you like… fast?" She asked.

"Nope." He grabbed the gearshift and lifted his foot off the brake pedal, turning to face the front. "It's not so much about the speed as it is about the manuverability."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	19. Operative

#19 | Operative

"I may be a spy," she said, emotion actually detectable in her voice, in her eyes. "But I'm _not_ a killer."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	20. Gamble

#20 | Gamble

She stalked up them, pulling her sunglasses off, as she did so, revealing a very nasty black eye. Her eyes had frozen over, becoming glaciers.

"The next time you decide to gamble with vampires, bet your own lives." She spat, putting as much acid in her voice as she could. With that said, she slid her sunglasses back on, spun around on her heel and stalked out without another word.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	21. Gone

#21 | Gone

"Don't you do this to me!" Keller cried, pulling a half-conscious Galen into her lap, holding his head up with her hand, so she could look at him.

Galen struggled to keep his eyes open, but he wanted to see Keller's beautiful face one last time before—

He was slipping. Keller could feel that through the bond. Every moment, slowly tearing her heart in half.

"Keller—" Galen tried, his voice low and rough and harsh.

"No!" Keller interrupted. "No, don't just give in." Tears pooled in her eyes. "Fight! You're stronger than this! You can't just leave me alone, here, by myself, Galen! I need you."

With effort and a lot of pain, Galen reached up to caress Keller's cheek.

"Let me talk." he said a little louder and more commanding.

Keller's lower lip shook but she stayed quiet.

"I love you." I whispered. "Remember... that..." His hand dropped, his eyes closed and he went still. Through the bond Keller could feel him still hanging on, but his life was fading.

"Iliana!" Keller shrieked frantically. "Iliana!" The tears spilled over, then, and Keller cradled Galen in her arms. "Don't leave me." She sobbed quietly. "Don't go. Please... just hang on."

…

**Thank you for everything,**

**TheBrightestNight**


	22. Inquiry

#22 | Inquiry

Ash held put his hand in a silent question.

Mary-Lynette blushed a deep red and gasped, "What?"

"I don't dance," Ash said, "but I guess I can suffer through one if you just promise to stop complaining." She glared at him. "You've been saying all night how you wished you'd asked Keith to the dance and how now you don't have anyone to dance with and you've been staring at all the couples with a wistful, moody look. I'm tired of it. So," He held out his hand further for her.

She looked at it, contemplating. She didn't want him to be right (no matter how right he was) and she most definitely didn't want to be asked to dance in that kind of way... But the emcee had said this was the last slow song of the night. And Ash had been her best friend since first grade. And though his character was brazen and blunt and he was rude and arrogant a lot of the time, he had his sweet moments.

Kind of like now. If he'd been a completely jerk, he wouldn't have even offered a dance. He was only making rude comments to cover up the fact that he was asking in the first place.

"Okay." Mary-Lynette finally decided, taking his soft, warm, strong hand.

He led her out onto the dance floor, pulling her close, taking one hand in hers and wrapping his other arm around her waist. She put her free hand on his shoulder and tried to ignore the warmth that blossomed where he touched. They gently swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the song.

Nonetheless, her breath caught and she blushed. Her heart went wild, skipping beats and beating fast. She suddenly became very nervous and self-conscious.

She pulled back slightly to look up at her best friend since first grade. He was... quite handsome. And he smelled nice. And he was warm. And gentle with her.

Ash looked down and blinked.

"You okay?" he asked softly, looking utterly bored.

Mary-Lynette looked back down, blushing an even deeper red.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. Has went back to staring out at the crowd with a blank expression.

After a few moments passed and Mary-Lynette's face turned back to a normal colour, she looked back up at Ash.

"Ash," she said quietly.

He looked back down at her and their swaying slowed.

"Thank you." she said, giving him a small smile.

He found a smile pulling at the edges of his lips and their swaying stopped all together as he began to lean down. Before Mary-Lynette had time to panic, they kissed.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	23. Redemption

#23 | Redemption

_Was there ever a killing you regretted?_

What kind of question was that? Why did Mary-Lynnette have to ask such hard questions?

That was the only thing on Ash's mind tonight, as he wandered the many rooms and hallways of one of Thierry's mansions.

Restless.

_Was there ever a killing you regretted?_

There was a shadow of thought, a whisper of a memory.

_I forgive you._

Ash stopped walking, blinkkkking at this sudden memory.

A girl. She was sixteen. On her way home from theatre at her high school. A perfect target. It was summer but it was 8 so it was plenty dark.

He'd pulled her into an alley between two houses, covering her mouth and sinking his teeth into her neck swiftly. As usual, their minds connected. Usually, Ash was good at thinking of humans as prey. Nothing but food for him, but tonight was different. Something was just different about this girl and her mind penetrated his with force he didn't think was possible.

He couldn't quite remember what she thought or why she'd managed to make an impact on him but he would always remember those last three words she'd thought to him before dying: _I forgive you._

I forgive you for killing me.

The answer was yes, Mary-Lynnette, there had been a killing that he regretted.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	24. Eavesdrop

#24 | Eavesdrop

She was talking on the phone when he came back from getting them both a glass of iced tea and didn't seem to notice his presence, she was too busy talking to her friend.

"Okay, yes, but, but, but... I'm not the one who stabbed him. You did. So while that may be true, it's really your fault."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." he said, sitting back down and setting the cups down, back on the table.

She blushed a bright red and jumped.

"I have to go." She said to the person on the other line before hanging up.

"Definitely something I want to hear on the first date." He told her in a very serious voice, but she could tell he was using verbal irony.

She turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I can explain."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	25. Three

#25 | Three

"Only three ingredients for this potion? That's not bad, right?"

She gave him a look before picking up the book, turning it and setting it down in front of him for him to read, pointing to the list of the three things they needed.

He read over them and swallowed hard when he finished, looking back up at her.

"Oh." he said.

"Yeah." She responded, taking the book back.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	26. Shock

#26 | Shock

"You just ruined prom for every single girl in this high school," she spat, throwing a carton of milk in his face. "Wallow in it." She then spun around and stalked out of the cafeteria, leaving him standing in the middle dripping with milk, the rest of the cafeteria staring at him in shock or taking pictures, trying to hide their laughs and giggles.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	27. Plead

#27 | Plead

"Oh, please, please, please, please, Jamie!" Poppy begged, jumping up and down, her hand firmly gripping his shirtsleeve.

"Poppy, can't we... do it... later." He groaned. "Or not at all." He added in a mutter.

Poppy stopped bouncing and smacked his arm.

"Just once. Then, I promise, we can do anything you want for the rest of the day." She promised.

James looked over at Poppy with narrowed eyes.

"Promise?" He asked.

Poppy nodded, making her hair bounce.

James through about it for a moment longer before sighing heavily, closing his eyes and muttering, "Fine."

Poppy squealed and jumped in the air excitedly before taking his arm and dragging him over to the Tunnel of Love ride. Meanwhile, behind James and Poppy, Ash and Quinn snickered while their dates, Mary-Lynette and Rashel, exchanged a glance with each other, thinking of a way to get their boyfriends onto that ride before the night was over.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	28. Protect

#28 | Protect

"Batter up!" Gillian yelled, swinging the heavy wooden bat against the vampire's head, knocking him out cold. She lowered the bat and turned toward David with a raised eyebrow.

He sat up from where he'd been knocked flat on his back, blinking hard and rubbing the side of his head, trying to shake off the aftershock of being hit with a fist on the side of his head.

"Okay," he groaned. "I believe you."

"I want to hear you say it. Out loud." Gillian said, swinging the bat up, bringing it up to rest on her shoulder.

"You can take care of yourself." David said a little moodily.

Gillian smirked.

"Need a hand?" She asked, holding out her free hand for him to take.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	29. Hex

#29 | Hex

"It's nothing that you did." Thea assured, briefly stopping in her mixing of herbs and spices and other unmentionables to put a reassuring hand on Keller's shoulder. "Someone's put a hex on him. Both of them. I'm going to break it and we're going to find out who did this and put a stop to it." Thea then went back to her potion.

Keller sat in the stool, watching blankly what Thea was doing, while in her mind's eyes was she only able to see Galen and Iliana when she'd opened the door and caught them kissing.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	30. Help

#30 | Help

"So all you need is someone slim enough and stealthy enough to be able to get job done. Like a vampire?" he said.

"Exactly." She responded, her eyes brightening when she realized something. As did everyone else in the group.

"And where do you suppose we're going to find one of those on such a short notice?" He asked before noticing that everyone was staring at him like he was stupid. It took a moment for him to realize what he'd said and when he did he also realized that _he_ was a vampire (he wasn't this slow, he really wasn't).

His shoulder's slumped the slightest bit when it occurred to him that he was going to have to do this whether he liked it or not.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**Apologies for how late this is. I need to work on my punctuality with these fanfics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Stay tuned for my next fandom fanfic!**

**My apologies if the next fandom is a fandom that you don't like or don't want to read. If you're a fan of my stuff don't feel obligated to read them. Just the ones that interest you or are a part of a fandom that you do like. I don't mind. I'm just doing all this for fun. On a whim, on an impulse that struck me January 2****nd****, 2013.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


End file.
